


Just friends

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena makes things better, Mon is being a man child, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara just wants food, but alas.





	

Kara is sitting at a small table across from Mon-El who had invited her to go eat something and considering her love for food, she’d immediately accepted, eagerly so. She lets her eyes skim through the menu-card to see what she will be having.

“Hello,” the waiter says politely, showing up at their table with a notepad in hand. “What can I get you?”

Kara smiles brightly and is about to open her mouth to order, but Mon-El beats her to it, causing her to clamp her mouth shut.

“We will have chicken, potatoes and beans,” Mon-El orders. “And a bottle of champagne,” he adds.

“Well actually,” Kara says. Her voice is quieter than usual. “I was thinking to have water and-”

“That will be all,” Mon-El says to the waiter. He turns to Kara as the waiter walks away. “I know exactly what you like.”

“But I…,” Kara tries, shaking her head lightly. “I was thinking of ordering something else,” she confesses, not too happy with how Mon-El cut her off.

“I’m the man, I’m the one who orders food,” Mon-El replies, tilting his head to the side. “That’s the way things work, Kara.”

Kara disagrees, but Mon-El seems to be stuck in his beliefs and he thinks he’s doing the right thing. She sighs and glances down, suddenly not enjoying being here.

Some time passes and their food is brought to their table.

“We should hang out more,” Mon-El says as he cuts his chicken. “I think we should tell Eliza that you and I are dating.”

Kara nearly chokes on a mouthful of beans, spluttering them out onto her plate. “Mon-El, all we’ve done lately is fight,” she points out, having assumed this dinner was his way to make amends in regards to their friendship. She’s here to save their friendship, not to date.

“It’s normal for couples to fight,” Mon-El replies, stilling the cutlery in his hands. “Everything I said and did was for your own good.”

“It wasn’t,” Kara disagrees. “You were undermining me and you made it sound as if I need someone to hold my hand. You’ve said some very disrespectful things and for the sake of our friendship I decided to give you another chance to remain friends,” she explains, displeased with his attitude.

“It was easier on Daxam when I objectified women,” Mon-El says, sounding rather frustrated. “Here on earth women don’t know what’s good for them.”

Kara’s jaw drops at Mon-El’s shocking statement. “Women are not objects,” she says sharply. “You can’t treat women, or anyone for that matter, like they’re an object.”

“I love you, Kara,” Mon-El blurts out. “I’ve done everything I can to be good enough for you, but you’re very high demanding and hard to please.”

“Mon-el,” Kara says softly, fidgeting with her glasses for a second to readjust them. “I’m not asking you to please me. Some things you say are hurtful and this isn’t healthy for our friendship.”

“You pretend you’re all high and mighty, but you’re not. You’re a phony,” Mon-El says, losing his interest in the food. “Women are all at my feet. You should be honored that I chose you.”

“I never asked you to choose me,” Kara replies tensely, bending her fork in half in her hand. “You know that I see you as a friend. I don’t feel what you feel and I don’t think I ever will. There is more to life than having a love interest and I feel sorry for you that you can’t see that,” she says while she pushes the chair back to stand up. “Please respect my decision because forcing someone into a relationship is not healthy, it’s toxic.”

“You will regret this, Kara,” Mon-El says while he reaches a hand out to touch Kara’s hand. “I’m the only one who truly loves you. Your sister has been pushing you aside. I’m basically all you have. I can take care of you.”

Kara wonders if Mon-El even realizes what kind of words are coming out of his mouth. “I don’t need you to take care of me,” she replies as calmly as she possibly can. “You’re still forcing this after I explicitly told you to please respect my decision.”

Mon-El storms out of the restaurant, grumbling and muttering like a child throwing a tantrum over candy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara grabs another tissue to dab at her eyes. She had gone straight to her apartment after the uncomfortable time she spent with Mon-El, which had made her cry. Sure, she’s the girl of steel, but her feelings aren’t made of steel and some of the things he said really hit her.

A knock on her door, draws her attention away. She quickly wipes her tears away and hopes it doesn’t show that she has been crying as she moves to open the door.

“Lena, hi,” Kara says, a smile on her face.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena replies with a warm smile. Her smile falls however, when her eyes search Kara’s face. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m f-fine,” Kara answers, just as another sob breaks free from her throat.

Lena takes a step forward and envelops Kara into a hug.

Kara breathes in Lena’s soap and shampoo, exhaling slowly when Lena caresses her back in a comforting manner. “Thank you,” she whispers, barely audible. She’d needed a hug.

Lena holds Kara at an arm’s length when their hug breaks, her concerned eyes still trained on Kara.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asks, not meaning to make that sound rude. “I mean, are you here to talk or…?”

“I was here to invite you to grab a bite to eat,” Lena answers. “Though if you wish I could stay here so you can tell me what has upset you,” she offers.

Kara quickly shakes her head. “A bite would be okay,” she replies, before Lena can leave. “I should probably get some fresh air anyway.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena has no idea what happened, but it saddens her to see Kara hurt, the sweet reporter who has been an amazing friend. She catches Kara chewing on her bottom lip while glancing at the menu.

“May I take your order?” a waiter asks with a friendly tone.

Kara’s eyes flit towards Lena, half expecting her to rattle which food they will be having, but instead Lena is looking at her expectantly.

Lena frowns at Kara’s prolonged silence, considering usually her friend loves food and would have rambled her order by now. “I will have the house salad and a glass of red wine,” she says politely to the waiter. “Kara?” she asks, encouraging her to order something.

“You want me to order for myself?” Kara asks, surprised.

“Yes,” Lena answers, her concern growing because Kara isn’t acting like herself. “You can order anything you like,” she promises, willing to pay for whatever Kara wants.

Kara nods slowly and then she turns to the waiter, blurting her order out at a rapid speed. When she’s done, Lena is smiling at her. “I thought you would have ordered for me,” she confesses, moving her glasses nervously.

“It’s not my place to order for you,” Lena replies, feeling her concern bubbling up further. “I don’t understand why some people feel the need to take someone’s independency away. You’d be starving if I would have ordered two salads.”

Kara smiles at Lena’s light joke, because it’s true, she’d be so hungry if she would only be getting a salad.

Lena isn’t sure if Kara will tell her what’s wrong and she won’t push her. The smile she’s receiving isn’t Kara’s usual sunshine smile, but it’s a start.

Kara chews on the inside of her cheeks when the food is brought to their table. “Lena,” she says quietly, looking up at her. “Is this… a date?” she asks, not wanting to repeat what she went through with Mon-El, though Lena is completely different and not like him.

Lena is taken aback by Kara’s blunt question. “No, unless you want it to be,” she answers carefully. She asked Kara to grab a bite to eat as a friend, though she would be lying if she would say she’s not interested in more, but her friendship with Kara comes first.

Kara is perplexed by Lena’s honesty, which indicates that Lena would be interested in dating her. She hadn’t known that, even though the flowers in her office should have been a big hint. “I like our friendship,” she says cautiously, not wanting to lose Lena as a friend as well. “You’re a wonderful woman, Lena, you really are,” she continues, sighing. “Is it okay if we’re just friends?”

“Of course, Kara,” Lena answers, reaching out to give Kara’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “We don’t have to be anything more than friends.”

Kara feels relieved to hear Lena say that and it makes her feel like she’s being heard and respected. The rest of their dinner goes smoothly where they talk about everything and nothing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for walking me home,” Lena says, appreciating it that Kara did that, even though she hadn’t needed to. “I had a lovely evening.”

“It was my pleasure,” Kara replies, having enjoyed the time she spent with Lena. “Maybe we could do this again sometime,” she suggests.

“Anytime,” Lena says, open to the idea.

“I’ll make sure to warn you in advance so I don’t mess with your busy schedule,” Kara says thoughtfully. “I know you don’t have much time.”

“I can always make time for you, Kara,” Lena replies sincerely. She doesn’t mind rearranging her schedule to fit Kara into it.

Kara gazes softly at Lena as they linger at her door. Lena has been a good friend who respects her, who even said she is her hero, as Kara Danvers. If she thinks about it, Lena has so many amazing qualities.

“Would it be okay if maybe…,” Kara says nervously, wringing her hands together. “Do you want to go out on a date with me?” she asks, wishing she could be invisible right now because she’s blushing a bit and oh Rao, Lena’s smile is gorgeous.

“Yes, I would love to,” Lena answers, feeling her heart swell. She smiles at the way Kara beams immediately. “Have a good night, Kara,” she says, giving her a hug.

“Good night, Lena,” Kara replies quietly. She waits until Lena has fully walked away before she leaves as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara arrives in her apartment, startled to see Alex and Maggie are waiting her up. “Hey, Alex… Maggie,” she says, letting her surprise sound through.

“Kara, there you are,” Alex replies with a wide smile. “We had been waiting for you.”

“Hey, little Danvers,” Maggie says, nodding her head at Kara.

“We were wondering if you want to have a movie night together,” Alex says to her sister.

Kara smiles and walks towards her couch. “With ice cream?” she asks, plopping down on her couch.

“Especially with ice cream,” Alex answers as she sits down next to her sister.

“It’s vegan ice cream though,” Maggie says, waving a bag in her hand.

“Ice cream is ice cream,” Kara replies, not minding that it’s vegan. “Gimme,” she says to Maggie, stretching her fingertips out for it.

“See, Danvers,” Maggie says to Alex while she pokes a finger into her side. “Your sister doesn’t care that it’s vegan ice cream.”

“Fine,” Alex replies with a sigh and an affectionate smile. “Pizza at your place tomorrow it is, Sawyer.”

Kara selects a movie and she thought that Maggie would sit on Alex’s other side, but instead she finds herself sitting in between her sister and her sister’s girlfriend, nuzzled under a blanket. She knows for a fact that Mon-El was wrong when he said that he is the only one who truly loves her because he doesn’t love her. He was being selfish and disrespectful. Lena loves her and respects her. Alex loves her and even Maggie loves her. It is not forced. She is loved and she is happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't fix the mess of the episode, so I just wrote this instead. I'm not a fan of Mon-Ew, I don't know if it's obvious. :)
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
